1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display controller, a display control method, a program, an output device, and a transmitter and in particular, to a display controller, a display control method, a program, an output device, and a transmitter which make it possible to watch 3D content effectively while alleviating a feeling of fatigue.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a 3D (three-dimensional) display method which makes it possible for a viewer to recognize an image stereoscopically has been drawing attention as a display method of an image which became realizable with an improvement in the number of pixels of a display device, such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), or an improvement in the frame rate.
Hereinafter, an image through which a viewer can recognize a subject stereoscopically when seeing it is called a 3D image and content including the data of a 3D image is called 3D content. In addition, reproduction for displaying a 3D image is called 3D reproduction. Reproduction for displaying a normal 2D image (planar image through which it is not possible to recognize a subject stereoscopically) is called 2D reproduction.
Methods of enjoying a 3D image include a glasses method, which uses polarized filter glasses or shutter glasses, and a naked-eye method which does not use glasses, such as a lenticular method. In addition, reproduction methods of displaying a 3D image include a frame sequential method which alternately displays an image for a left eye (L image) and an image for a right eye (R image) with parallax. By sending the image for a left eye and the image for a right eye to the left and right eyes of a viewer, respectively, through shutter glasses or the like, it becomes possible to make the viewer feel a three-dimensional effect.
As realistic expression becomes possible, techniques for such 3D reproduction are being actively developed. Moreover, a technique of displaying a 3D image by generating 3D content on the basis of content (2D content) used for normal 2D reproduction is also under development. There is a technique using parallax of images as a method of generating 3D content from 2D content (for example, JP-A-7-222203).
A 3D image and a 2D image have different image characteristics. Accordingly, if a user watches 3D images for a long time, the user may be more fatigued than when the user watches 2D images. Since the user feels that the 3D image is more realistic than the normal 2D image, there is a possibility that the user will watch the content for a long time without consciously meaning to.
As a result, a feeling of fatigue may increase before the user notices it, compared with the case of watching normal 2D images. For this reason, various techniques of alleviating the feeling of fatigue when watching 3D images have been proposed (for example, JP-A-2006-208407).